Salut papa
by Endorphine2012
Summary: Pseudo-Spoil chapitre 344 ! (Un peu de spoil et beaucoup d'imagination) Jamais il n'avait cru qu'il avait pu être vivant un jour. Jamais il n'avait cru que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait pu survivre à Deliora... Mais après tout, il fallait s'y attendre, non ? C'était un chasseur de démon, un mage de glace.


_Il courait encore, toujours plus vite. Il était à bout de souffle, à bout de vie. A bout de larmes. Et cependant, il courait, il pleurait et il courait._

_-Maman ! Mamaaaan !_

_Il n'avait plus de voix, il avait trop crié, trop pleuré. Il n'était pas assez fort. Il était trop faible. _

_-Ne regarde pas, Grey ! Hurlait une voix près de lui. _

_Il avait cherché après cette voix, celle de sa sœur. Ou était-elle ? Il avait cessé de courir, bon sang, il ne comprenait pas, il avait six ans seulement… Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi elle le tirait par le bras pour l'emmener plus loin ? Pourquoi il avait sa main sur ses yeux ?_

_Il sentait. Il savait, l'odeur âcre du sang de toutes les personnes qu'il aimait partout autour de lui._

_-Cache-toi, là. Comme quand on joue Grey, tu sais ? _

_-Comme quand je suis le roi ? _

_-C'est tout à fait ça, Grey-sama. Susurra la jeune femme en le serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras._

Il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait sa tête posée contre son épaule, il sentait une main sur sa nuque. Une main gelée. Il y avait une multitude d'informations qui filtraient dans son cerveau, là, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

Erza n'y comprenait rien et n'arrivait pas à calmer les pleurs de Juvia. Toutes deux ne pouvaient pas intervenir, étant bloquées par un bloc de glace que même Grey n'avait pas su défaire.

-Lâchez Grey-sama…

-Juvia, dit Erza dans un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à une réponse. Ecoute.

La mage semblait avoir son idée sur la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Ces traits, ce regard, cette nonchalance et même cette magie, c'était bien plus que flagrant.

-Ca fait tellement de temps… Je te croyais mort ! Tu dois bien avoir 25 ans maintenant, non ?

-18.

-Ah… Tu étais sur Tenrou ?

Le jeune mage de glace hocha la tête et tomba à genoux entraînant l'homme en face de lui dans sa chute. Il sentit une magie de glace puissante entourer son abdomen stoppant net l'hémorragie.

-Je te croyais mort aussi. Et… dans un sens… Ca n'aurait pas été plus mal après tout ce que tu as fais, hein…

_-Papa ? Demanda le petit Grey en sortant de son abri. Maman ? _

_Deliora n'était plus là, plus personne n'était là, il ne restait encore que le sang et son odeur âcre. Il avait pleuré, encore. Marché, beaucoup trop. Puis elle était apparue._

_La dernière image qu'il lui restait était le visage de sa grande sœur, terrifiée. _

-…Papa… Lâcha Grey en soufflant. Et comme si ça ne t'a pas suffi, il faut que tu reviennes vingt ans plus tard finir le boulot.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était toi jusqu'à… Puis laisse tomber, tu n'as même pas besoin de savoir.

-Je ne voulais pas ça, ni avant, ni même maintenant, Grey.

-Je m'en tape, si j'ai pas des soins maintenant… Je suis déjà fichu. Je… Il ne se passe pas une seule journée sans que je t'en veuille, sans que je sois hanté par tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Il ne se passe pas une seule journée sans que je regrette ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ce jour-là. Si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps…

_-Ultear. _Fut la seule pensée de Grey.

Il se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte imposée par son père et serra les poings de colère. Il était tellement énervé, de la fumée glacée se dégageait des pores de sa peau. La glace qui lui avait résisté quelques instants auparavant venait littéralement d'exploser derrière lui, libérant les deux jeune femmes exténuées.

-Tu as tué ta femme, celle que tu aimais et qui t'aimait. Et plus que ça encore, tu as tué ma sœur, ma mère. Notre village tout entier.

Sa voix était celle d'une personne détachée, calme et avisée. Mais la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire à cet instant précis était d'en finir le plus vite possible, que tout le poids de son enfance soit à jamais parti.

Que toute cette macabre histoire ne soit plus qu'un souvenir et non un cauchemar perpétuel.

Le jeune mage de glace fulminait de colère, il avait la gorge nouée et semblait vouloir pleurer. Pleurer des larmes de fureur et de tristesse. Il serra les poings encore et frappa une première fois son père.

Silver ne bougeait pas, il savait que s'il devait mourir, ça serait de la main de son père uniquement.

-Grey ! Hurla une fois Erza pour le ramener à la raison.

-C'était lui ! Cria Grey en ne cessant pas une seule seconde de frapper son père. Il a fait venir Deliora au village et… !

Grey hurlait et continuer de frapper toujours et encore plus fort. Il semblait ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, ne plus vouloir s'arrêter.

-Deliora a tout détruit sur son passage ! MA SŒUR, MA MERE ! ET LUI ! Pendant tout ce temps il a continué à vivre…

-Laisse sortir ta colère, fils.

-Juste parce qu'il est un tueur de démon il pensait pouvoir… et… Ul… Ultear ! Mais Putain… PUTAIN !

-Il voulait les protéger ! Déclara Erza en rampant difficilement. C'était pour les protéger Grey !

-JE M'EN TAPE ! PUTAIN ! Mais à cause de lui… C'est lui… IL A VOLE TOUTE MA VVIE !

Son poing s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol ne manquant pas de faire un cratère dans le carrelage. Les fins bras autour de ses épaules, la tête collée à sa nuque. C'était une présence plus que rassurante. Là, il se sentait bien, ou en tout cas un peu mieux.

Il sécha ses larmes d'un revers de bras, elles redoublèrent d'intensité. Il agrippa ses mains sur les poignets de la jeune femme derrière lui.

-Si Grey-sama le tue, il ne vaudra pas mieux que son père. Juvia sait… Juvia connait tout ça et… Grey à déjà perdu un parent, il ne supporterait pas d'en perdre un deuxième, et encore moins tué de ses propres mains.

-Pourtant… Lui, il m'a tué ce jour-là, répondit Grey d'une voix plus calme et reposée. Et tu voudrais que je fasse… comme si ça avait été pour nous protéger ?

-Il était le seul à pouvoir venir à bout de Deliora sans le tuer, et au fond de toi tu le sais. Tu lui en veux juste d'avoir été faible, pas de ne pas avoir su les protéger. Dit Erza en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il a été un grand homme, et regarde le maintenant… Il est juste un homme qui veut vivre avec ses crimes et se faire repentir auprès de la seule famille qui lui reste. Grey… Toi.

-Alors… Pourquoi… La voix de Grey se brisa d'un coup et il éclata en un sanglot douloureux. Pourquoi je suis encore là, moi ?

Erza le releva, elle venait de retrouver quelques forces et elle avait décidé de l'aider. L'emmener loin d'ici un instant.

Les longs cheveux bleus de Juvia traînaient dans le sang de Grey, versé plus tôt. Elle pleurait encore, elle était furieuse. Peut-être que Grey allait mourir aujourd'hui à cause de cet homme. Et Natsu, Lucy… Gajeel, plus loin dans le palais.

-Si un jour… Ne serait-ce même qu'une seule seconde, vous revenez vers Grey avec l'intention de lui faire du mal… Vous le paierez de votre vie.

-Il a de la chance d'avoir une femme telle que vous à ses côtés… Sachez que si un jour nous sommes destinés à nous croiser de nouveau, ce sera le choix de Grey, et personne d'autre.

OoO

Il se réveilla doucement ce jour-là et se leva presqu'aussitôt. Il avait encore fait ce rêve ou son seul souvenir était l'étreinte paternelle, réconfortante de leurs retrouvailles. Il regarda à côté de lui et passa une main sur le ventre légèrement rebondi. Cette histoire s'était passée il y avait des années maintenant mais tous les mois à cette date là, il allait le voir et lui parler un peu.

Quelques années que Silver était mort, après que son fils lui eut pardonné. Le devil slayer était mort heureux, il avait donné sa vie en entrant dans ce voile noir pour annihiler toute magie dans le monde. Et ils étaient tous heureux maintenant.

-Grey y va ? Demanda-t-elle en dégageant ses cheveux de sa nuque.

-Oui, il est l'heure.

-Dis lui bonjour de notre part, hein.

Grey sourit et déposa un baiser sur les longs cheveux bleus. Il s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans son long duffle-coat blanc. Et comme tous les mois il se posait là, juste à côté, une main sur le marbre anthracite.

-Salut papa…


End file.
